Electrical connectors include a connector housing that carries a plurality of electrical contacts configured to electrically connect a pair of electrical components. For instance, the electrical contacts can electrically connect to a cable at one end, and can mate with a complementary electrical connector at a mating end, thereby placing the electrical connector in electrical communication with the cable. In some instances, it is desirable to facilitate heat dissipation from the electrical connector.
Conventional cage assemblies can include heat sinks that extend up from an EMF shielding cage that surrounds the electrical connector, and thus dissipate heat along a direction vertically up from the cage. Unfortunately, such cage assemblies can produce vertical footprint or stack height of the electrical connector assembly beyond the space in the chassis that is desired to be allocated to the electrical connector assembly.